1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of programming recordings. More specifically, the present invention concerns a method and a system for programming recordings through SMS-CB (Short Message Service—Cell Broadcast) transmission as well as to a terminal equipment for programming a recorder of videogram media.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
The establishment of a programme catalog on teletext pages is known from the prior art. With a cursor, it is possible to select a programme to be recorded, which is provided with a programming code. When subsequently, a real time programming code which is transmitted through the television channel corresponds to programming information which has been stored, the video tape recorder is triggered. This system has the drawback that information concerning television programmes is transmitted through a teletext service connected to a television channel, hence of limited capacity.
It ensures from this that the provided service can only concern a limited number of programme broadcasters. Further, each channel is required to broadcast the service, which generates large redundancy which is particularly detrimental for a teletext resource which is limited.
A programming method marketed under the SHOWVIEW brand is also known from document WO 90/07844 and which uses a compressed code containing information on the channel, the date and the time of the programmes. These codes are published in magazines and are manually introduced into a control device by a user in order to allow selected programmes to be recorded. A drawback of this method is that it is not suited for recording updated programmes. Additionally, the programming cannot be achieved per kind of broadcast but only programme by programme. Actually the user is required to refer to his TV programme magazine before introducing the compressed code.
In Patent FR 2 716 327, a method for programming recordings is described allowing a TV programme schedule radiobroadcasted from a server to be stored in a terminal provided with a radio receiver. The radio channel used is of the RDS-FM (Radio Data System—Frequency Modulation) type, or the like. However, this method does not provide programming per category or kind of broadcasted programme. There again, the user is required to refer to a programme schedule in order to select subsequently what he/she wants to record.